With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In particular, a portable electronic device having a variety of functions, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer PC, and the like have been increasingly distributed.
In recent years, a user may take a picture in a daily life by using a camera mounted on the portable electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like. As a result, manufacturers are developing higher performance cameras.
The portable electronic device may include a plurality of cameras on a front or rear surface thereof. A user may capture an image by using the plurality of cameras.